


Troths and Rituals (Side: James)

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha James Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Intersex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Rituals, Omega Draco Malfoy, Other, Ritual Sex, Value Dissonance, Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So enticing an old pureblooded family like the Malfoys into a possible courting arrangements would put a significant dent to their Gringgotts vault, but does that really matter? James mused. The things he would do for his dear Alpha son, really.





	Troths and Rituals (Side: James)

Troths and Rituals (Side: James)

[Story I: Troths and Rituals (Side: Harry) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861621) || **Story II**

'Dad, I want to do this the traditional way.'

James raised an eyebrow at the unexpected declaration. So soon right after his coming of age birthday, too. But then James was never in doubt that Harry wouldn't be one for waiting for long. His magic often flew out of him like little tendrils of lightning, all unbonded young, Alpha magic. He needed an anchor for his power and he needed it soon. Somebody that would sate him and be the focus of his intense energy. His son was even worse than James was at his age

'For the Ragberths?' He asked, half-hopefully. Not for any other reason but degree of fussiness, really.

'For the Malfoys.'

And there it was. James' eyebrows couldn't rise higher than they already were, but not for a lack of surprise. Seeing the determined glint in Harry's eyes though, James had to chuckle.

'Are you trying to get rid of half of our fortune, Harry?'

'It'll be worth it.' He said with conviction, thoroughly the impenetrable young Alpha. He'd make a great head of the family someday. Maybe soon.

He could probably even handle a Malfoy Omega.

So enticing an old pureblooded family like the Malfoys into a possible courting arrangements would put a significant dent to their Gringgotts vault, but does that really matter? James mused. Besides, he'd seen the young Malfoy Omega in functions when he was still not yet of age, and he was already so very lovely.

James would enjoy brokering this marriage deal, at the very least.

  


* * *

  


When they visited their ancestral home as arranged, James could finally see what his son saw. The young Malfoy Omega stood hand in hand with his father Lucius, body encased in a silvery grey robe, the shape of it deceivingly modest as he's covered with it from head to toe, with only his hands and head exposed. If not for the fabric of said robe, that is. Falling heavy against his body and clinging indecently in parts like a second skin, designed to make him easier for appraisal. 

And appraised James did, letting his eyes travel lazily along the boy's lithe body. Noting how he could make out his shapely thighs as he walked, the V of his loins high between his long legs, his hips flaring slightly outwards, a signal his body gave out to show his fertility. Everything else of him seemed to be made out of delicate porcelain and silver, from the paleness of his wrists to the the elegant curve of his long neck, unblemished and unmarked. One glance at his own son and James knew Harry was focusing on that untouched neck, probably wanting to sink his teeth in there and then. 

Unfortunately for Harry he'd still have to wait, and James politely greeted Lucius as Harry held out his hand to receive Draco's in his and kissed the back of the Omega's hand delicately. His mouth lingered there, nostrils flaring and James couldn't fault him for wanting to scent the boy. Draco blushed at the boldness of the young Alpha, and went redder still as Harry raised his head and locked eyes with Draco as he declared his beauty and Harry's gladness to see him that night.

The Potters might not be as Old Money as the Malfoys, but James raised his Alpha son well. 

The Omega sat on his father's lap throughout the formal banquet, as is customary. James got to sit beside Lucius to see how well the Omega reacted to affection, how responsive he is to coddling and indulgence. 

Delectably very, was what James concluded. 

His father fed him spoonfuls of the soup, forkfuls of the veal and he gratefully swallowed each item, not protesting when he switched to fruits, Lucius popping cherries in his own mouth and angling Draco's lips to feed him it, staining his lips bright red. James ran a hand down the red juice traveling the boy's chin and licking his way in, and Draco seemed to glow from the added attention.

What a lovely Omega, James thought. Lucius had raised him excellently. 

Draco turned to him as James had started petting his silky hair, down to the nape of his neck and the even silkier skin there, body responsive to an Alpha's touch, hyper-aware that he's between two powerful Alpha patriarchs and as is true of an Omega of his quality, his magic and biology responded well to power. His eyes had started to sparkle with little jolts of electricity as he's showered with more and more touches by these powerful wizards, and his body started to flush, feverish and wanting, anticipating good genes and good breeding.

A very lovely Omega indeed, James thought again as the boy gasped when he trailed his Alpha's elongated canines along the fluttering pulse on the boy's neck. Around them, the suspended baubles containing light spells flickered from the discharged energy of the boy's magic.

'He's flickering the lights. I've never seen anything like it.' Harry said from the across the table, his eyes unblinking and rapt on Draco's writhing form atop Lucius' lap. 

'You've never seen a true pureblooded Omega, then,' Lucius said with a challenging stare, like he's offended anybody would think any less of his absolutely perfect Omega son.

'Now Lucius,' James drawled. 'You know Harry is too young to be well-versed. You've a wonderfully perfect Omega,' he said with a smirk, knowing that it wasn't just Draco who are agreeable to flattery. 'Isn't that right, Draco? Aren't you perfectly lovely, my dear boy?' James purred against the reddening shell of Draco's ear and the boy flushed happily, turning more towards James' body.

Realising his boy has started to open up to the Potter patriarch, Lucius decided it was time to proceed with the negotiation process. He placed a hand under Draco's bent knees and lifted him, beckoning James and Harry to follow suit.

They arrived in his personal library, the betrothal contract all drafted up, taking conspicuous space on his working table, ready to be signed if the night should go well.

But that would have to wait still. For now, he sat down on one of the massive sofas there with Draco on his lap still, already kissing and stroking his dear boy as the Potters came in and closed the door, James readily situating himself on the chair opposite Lucius, with Harry taking the one beside his father.

Draco let out half a moan as Lucius slipped a hand up his robe, to reach for his dainty ankles, and up to his knees, parting them so his legs opened wide. More licks into the Omega boy's mouth and his legs opened wider still, until he has both legs on either side of Lucius'. In front of him. Harry let out a soft growl at the spectacle and Draco's eyes snapped up to his.

Responsive to his son's mood, too. James couldn't be even more delighted. He put a hand on his Alpha son to calm him, as there are still more to this night after all.

Lucius' hands moved under Draco's robes and even James had to bit back a growl when a scrap of white, Draco's flimsy underthings, slipped down from below his robes and the Alpha knew the boy was bare underneath the clingy fabric that he wore. Lucius' hands moved still between Draco's thigh, fingers teasing and caressing the boy expertly, Draco's mouth going slacker the longer he was under his father's ministrations. They all held their breath as wet, squelching noises started to be heard. And the scent. Oh, the scent. It was obvious to James' nose even if he wasn't touching Draco. He smelled hot, wet, and sweet, so fertile and _keen_ that it made James' mouth water. His breeches tightened as Draco moaned helplessly, in tune with the squelching noises and his father's movements, little _ahn, ahn,_ noises, delectable and addictive to any Alpha's ears as his hips started to pump up to meet Lucius' fingers. Beside him Harry has started rocking in his seats, his bulge prominent on the seat of his trousers, like he already wanted to thrust into the wet noises under Draco's robes, joining Lucius' fingers in his merry way. 

After a while of Draco moaning around his fingers, Lucius took his hands upwards, up pass the boy's unblemished stomach, upwards yet until it settled on a nipple. He pinched suddenly, hard, and Draco wailed in pain and pleasure, his magic once again flickered widely, disrupting the light fixtures in the room before it settled as Lucius settled into more caresses. He's starting to leak down there, James knew, but in a few moments an added scent of sweetness filled the room, different to the smell of Draco's slick, and James almost couldn't believe it when the front of Draco's robes started dampening around his chest. Wet spots darkening the light grey of the fabric, making it appear in a deeper colour, and James held his breath as he realised Draco was lactating.

'He spills?' He had to ask, in awe.

'Yes, indeed he does,' Lucius answered smugly, knowing how perfect his Omega son is.

An unbonded, unknotted Omega, already spilling milk. James only ever heard rumours of them, legends, more like. To think he could see one with his own eyes. This boy must be so fertile his body's just overflowing with signals of his readiness to be bred. 

If he wasn't a bonded Alpha he'd claim the boy to himself. As it is he looked at Harry who was properly touching himself through his trousers, enthralled by the Omega and said 'You should feel very lucky son, he's a real gem this one' and well. Once Draco is Harry's he'd be able to taste him as well anyway.

'Daddy,' Draco breathlessly whined as his father kept playing with his sensitive nipple, milk absolutely drenching his fingers. 'Daddy, I want-'

'What is it, lovely? Hm? Do you wish to come?'

'Yes!' The boy gasped, mouth sinfully red as they parted in another helpless moan. 

'Then let your future head Alpha do the honour,' Lucius said decisively. And James could almost sing for joy. This'll put a bigger dent on the family vault still. But after all it's nothing they can't afford and it'll be worth it.

Lucius let Draco's feet touch the floor for the first time since the banquet started and Draco took shaky steps across the table towards James. All three Alphas in the room could see the clear slick traveling down his legs from the hem of his now ruined robes, and knew he must be so wet down there. As wet as he is up front, and when the boy reached him James grabbed a hold of the collar of that blasted slinky robes and tore it down to expose Draco's puffy, erect nipples, heavy and leaking with milk.

'Fuck,' James had to swear before he brought a heavy nipple against his lips and started sucking.

Sweetness and a delightful sharpness hit his tongue and James could sing the boys' praises forever. He tasted wonderful and the way he writhed as James suckled was beyond hypnotising. 'Will you let me suckle you like this as I like, dear boy?'

'Yes, Sir,' Draco answered sweetly between his gasps.

'Will you bear my beautiful grandchildren and let them suckle this delicious milk from you, lovely?'

'Yes, yes I will.' 

'I know my son, Draco,' James said as he switched to playing and pinching Draco's nipples, delighting in how his fingers kept getting drenched by unending spurts of warm liquid. 'I know him, he'll come into your marital bed ready and roaring and burgeoning with want and he will devour you and stuffs you full of come, and you'll be full of milk and seed and babies for years and years, Draco, would you be all right with that?'

'Yes!' The Omega's hips were already undulating as he heard James' dirty promises, words for words, and he couldn't wait to answer the Alpha. 'Yes! I'd want that, Alpha!' He answered breathlessly, eyes drawn towards the young Alpha beside him, touching himself over the significant bulge in his pants. 'I'd love to be filled.' He continued, but his eyes are glued to Harry, and Harry's pupils dilated at Draco's words. 'I'd love to be full of seed. And milk. And b- babies,' Draco finished, hips undulating still, trying to bring friction for his groin against James's knees, dampening the fabric of his trouser.

'Then you'll have them, lovely thing. You'll have all of them. And more. My son will see to it.' 

Draco gasped at the finality in James' words and keened as the Alpha wormed his hands up his under his robes to pry open his cunt, deft hands bringing easy pleasure that clouded Draco's mind. James channeled the family magic into his fingers as he touched the Omega where he is most sensitive, and Draco went wild in his hands, bucking into him with a whine, wanting more, knowing his cunt is open wide ready for penetration but knowing neither Alphas would touch him there. Not on negotiation night. As it is, he'll get his temporary reprise in the form of his father embracing him from behind and his fingers joining his future father-in-law's in him, both prodding and caressing, both channeling magic into his folds and Draco trembled and trembled between their arms as he came and came.

Beside him, Draco could feel rather than hear Harry came into completion and the light fixtures glowed brighter and brighter as if they're expanding in size before exploding in sparks all around them.

Lucius raised in eyebrow at the display of raw magic. 'It seems that they're well-matched, after all,' he told James. 

'Yes, they really are, aren't they?' James answered as he looked at Harry's eyes, still so focused on Draco.

'I think Spring would be a good time, don't you think? I'm sure Malfoy Manor is lovely that time of year.'

'It is, quite.' Lucius agreed. 'Next Spring it is, then.' He decided, and when they shook hands and signed the paperwork their fingers were still drenched in milk and slick and the squirted mess of Draco's come.

But that too, is rather customary. 

**Stop.**

[Story I: Troths and Rituals (Side: Harry) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861621) || **Story II**


End file.
